Adventures in the Degrassi Black Hole
by Emilytheinsane
Summary: Kendra glances up at the blackboard again. Those same words untouched "Welcome to the Degrassi black hole." This story will follow Kendra Mason and the other characters who were sent to the Black Hole. Fourth-wall broken. A little OOC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or the black hole. If I owned Degrassi, Campbell would be alive.

* * *

Kendra Mason tapped her pencil on her desk. She sighs; another day of staring at the blackboard, written on the board says "Welcome to the Degrassi Black Hole."

Mrs. Kwan sits at the desk reading the Lord of the Flies for about the hundredth time. Somewhere in the back another classmate coughs, Leia Chang.

For a while Kendra was the only well-known character stuck here. Kendra was confused on why she was put in the black hole.

Some characters have attempted to escape, but it's not as easy as it seems. Kendra wasn't even allowed to leave for her brother's wedding.

Kendra's brother had very strong story lines but why wasn't Kendra even mentioned? It was a question Kendra asked a lot when it was only here stuck there.

The black hole was very lonely at first. There were rules here. No leaving the classroom unless the writers remember you.

Towerz was the second victim; Kendra wasn't interested in befriending a candy bandit. Kendra had high hopes that someone decent would show up next.

When Chris Sharpe was added to the black hole it did nothing for Kendra. Chris wasn't that strong of a character, he was just a love interest for Emma.

Kendra's favorite black hole victim was Blue. Blue was a love interest for Holly J but eventually he was black holed. To Kendra the boy was flawless.

He could draw, and every word he said made the angels seem dull. Kendra often got lost in thought staring at Blue.

A loud thump came from somewhere in the class. Wesley and Hannah fell onto the floor tangled together.

Wesley was one of the luckier victims – at least his girlfriend came with him. Mrs. Kwan says something to them about PDA, but they're in their own little world and continue what they're doing.

Kendra came with no one. There was no one to ever explain to Kendra why she was in the black hole.

The students forever sat around in one classroom with a Television watching their fellow classmates go on without them.

Most of Kendra's former classmates had forgotten about her existence including her own brother. Sure, Kendra may have been adopted, but it was a little cold that her brother forgot her.

Tonight was a Friday, and everyone in the class was anxious, tonight was a peak into the life they have left behind. The episode featured Campbell Saunders.

Jess Martello squealed for joy – she had been hoping Campbell would be the next victim, but his popularity suggests he won't meet this fate. Jess still holds on to hope for Campbell to join her.

Kendra had never met him; he was only introduced in this current season. In fact, none of the victims had personally met Campbell.

Kendra was black holed in season 3. Being locked away in a classroom for 9 seasons got a little boring for everyone.

When the episode finished Kendra glanced over at Jess. She was beaming at the fact Campbell had just text-dumped Maya Matlin.

Kendra shakes her head; Jess better hope that Maya never joins the black hole; surely one of the students here would squeak about Jess's infatuation with Cam.

Blue makes his way towards Kendra; she tries to hide her excitement. "Any chance Cam will be black-holed since he and Maya are broken up?" Blue asks with a hopeful look on his face.

Kendra groans "Not you too, Blue!" Kendra pauses to smile at her accidental rhyme. "Why do you want Cam to be black-holed?"

Blue's expression changes, "I actually really like hockey…" that doesn't sound much like Blue to Kendra.

Blue opens his mouth to speak again "…The writers never got around to my secret love of hockey. The episode was cancelled, go figure." Blue gives a sheepish smile.

Blue's smile made Kendra blush redder than a tomato. Something about Blue made the black hole a little nicer. Blue added some color to the black hole.

Blue added a little color to Kendra's world. It was a secret Kendra had kept for a few seasons. It was unrequited love at first sight.

In the black hole the students didn't sleep nor eat. Nobody aged, forever the age they were before they got sucked in. They all were sort of just there.

Leia Chang was preaching more racism theories; Leia does make a point Kendra thought. There were more than a few Asians stuck in the black hole.

Lily stuck in here since the first year; although no-one really cared about her. Tim from friendship club, who everyone told Kendra looked like her sibling.

It even got Mrs. Kwan; she just sits around trying to get all of the students to stay quiet like she thinks they're in detention or something. Everyone just ignores Mrs. Kwan.

Kim who was also from friendship club; nobody really remembers her. Not even in the black hole is Kim relevant. Then there is Kendra and of course, Leia Chang.

None of the mentioned had felt they had a very deep story. The writers didn't even seem to bother with any of them. While Leia rambled on about unfair and wanting to take action against the writers, Kendra tuned out it all out.

Kendra's thoughts bubbled to Toby Isaacs, the last student to remember her. Angered by the memories of Toby, Kendra slammed down on her desk.

"Watch it, Kendra." Shouted Bruce from the front of the class, poor Bruce, the writers never even bothered to give him a last name.

There is laughter coming from outside in the hallway, probably a student that goes to Degrassi.

They're not all certain they're even stuck at Degrassi. There are a few characters stuck in the black hole that didn't even attend the school.

Nobody understands exactly why a few college people went here. At least they had a longer time of freedom.

People like Kendra were young. Sucked into the black hole as a freshman, Kendra thought it sucked. There could have been a life out there for everyone.

Kendra glances up at the blackboard again. Those same words untouched "Welcome to the Degrassi black hole."


	2. KENDRA'S STORY: CHAPTER I

**A/N;** I promise I didn't forget anyone. I will be giving a story to every person listed on the black hole wiki other than Jack because he's a little kid. I couldn't fit everyone in the prologue, but they're there I assure you. Kendra will probably get every other chapter because she's basically the black hole icon.

* * *

**KENDRA'S STORY: Chapter I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"My last day of freedom was at the dance. The dance had a Bollywood theme and Toby Isaacs was my date." I end my story there, they all know the rest. Here at the black hole we sit around and talk about our lives before the black hole.

We probably say the same story ten times a week. There isn't much else to do once you're stuck here. At first I waited. I had hoped the writers would remember me; I was one of the biggest character's younger sister. They never remembered me, or they didn't really care.

After a while others started to forget as well. It didn't take a long time until I was completely forgotten by everyone around me. I wasn't even told that my brother was married; I had to see it on the television set to learn about it.

The only source we have to the outside world is this TV. When there is an off season we are completely shut off from the outside world.

There is not much we can do around here. Derek and Bruce talk about football so much to the point they make up their own fantasy games and tell the rest of the class.

We call ourselves a class. I felt we should call each other a colony but since we're technically stuck in a classroom I guess a class is a good word for us, but prisoners is a better one yet.

I look to the blackboard seeing the words still there. I do this several times a day, I can't help it. I had before hoped it would say something new but now I just look up out of habit.

It isn't all bad here. I have come to like some of the other people stuck here. Blue especially, I can't understand why Holly J would mess up with him.

In later seasons Holly J dated Sav and every episode featuring them I would look over to Blue, at first he seemed sad but I guess he finally moved on.

We all move on after a while. It's the only thing we really can do. Once we got Mrs. Kwan we could at least have some school lessons again.

I think a lot of us missed school lessons. At least I missed the lessons. Discussing books and our opinions on different topics, for prisoners we still had a lot of opinions.

I was a person before this all happened. At least I thought I was a person. After being sent here I learned I didn't actually exist; I'm just a character.

I used to watch shows when I was free. I was in a show and never even realized it. Whenever something bad had happened – it was the writers making it up.

I was like a guinea pig that was tested on. The writers didn't really care about what I endured as long as I got them views. I guess I wasn't important enough to continue my story.

Some of the people in this room had a lot of potential. I look around at the fairly full classroom. A bad boy, Reese sticks out. He could have been developed much more than he was.

Sure, Reese wasn't my type of person but if had been developed he wouldn't be here to annoy me and the other girls. Reese even came with a girl, she doesn't have a name, and she's not even relevant to Reese. He has tried with every girl in here more than a few times.

Blue always tells Reese to go away when he comes to me. Blue is just that kind of guy, caring and totally gorgeous.

It was three seasons ago when Blue entered the black hole. Blue was always such an understanding person that it didn't take him long to adjust to the fact everything he went through was for entertaining purposes.

Blue had just jumped right into the family and got to know all of us. I'd like to say that Blue and I are close but Blue is pretty close to everyone.

We had a black hole pool, trying to guess who will join us next. Kim wants Becky Baker to join us and I agree she seems nice but she likes to stir up trouble at the same time. Blue wants Campbell to join us, but I think he will blossom into another Eli Goldsworthy.

Some of the people here want Eli to join us. I don't think there is a remote chance that someone like Eli would ever be black holed. The writers would sooner kill him and give an explanation for his departure than send him with us.

It must be nice to be like Eli. Never having to know what could happen. I personally want Zig to join us; he's the only straight boy my age currently on the show. I always hope for a boy my age to appear.

I only hope for a boy my age because Blue has never given me a chance. Technically I should be older than Blue, but that isn't how it works here. We stay the same age as we enter is one of the rules; I will never get gray hair.

Some of the girls here love that rule. I don't. The writers could have waited until I matured before putting me in here. I will always look like an awkward freshman.

I look at the calendar, tomorrow is the next episode. We're watching Bitter Sweet Sympathy part 2 next. I remember the days where they didn't need two parts for a complete episode. I feel the episodes were stronger back then as well, but it might just be my seniority biased thinking.

I hear footsteps coming my way. I look towards the direction they are coming from, and it's Blue. I smile at him. "You're always thinking, Kendra." Yeah, always thinking about you, I say mentally.

"I-I guess I just have a lot on my mind… I was thinking about the next episode." Blue groans "Come on, Kendra. That's all everyone talks about. Let's think about something else." I want to bring up the possibility of Blue and I dating, but I blurt out puppies instead.

"You want to talk about puppies?" I nod. "Isn't Panther enough for you?" I look over towards the nameless black holed cat. "I wish Volta had been black holed. Poor dog would have made a great new addition." Blue smiles and I assume verbally agrees, but I'm staring into his eyes, and it voids out whatever he said.

Blue starts waving his hand in my face. "Earth to Kendra… Kendra Mason!" I snap out of the trance Blue put me in. I say sorry. Usually this is as far as I get for a conversation with Blue, but he pulls a chair and sets it next to mine.

"I think you should talk more, Kendra." Why would Blue think that? "You're very interesting. People have told me you're the Black Hole icon, how does that make you feel?"

I sputter out the truth "It depresses me." Blue gives me an apologetic look. "What do you think of it?" I ask. Blue purses his lips while thinking about it. He's sooo cute…. "I think it's pretty cool, like you're our queen."

Great, Blue thinks I'm some dictator. He adds on to what he said "Don't make faces like that, I meant it in a good way." I really need to work on my reactions to things people say.

I test the waters a little "Well, I think you should mean it like that. Bow down to your queen!" What I say sends Blue into a fit of laughter. "Bow peasant!" I yell. Blue still laughing gets down and bows.

"I am sorry my queen for laughing in my presence. Take this hug as an apology gift." I gladly take Blue's hug.

"Oh my God, you guys just kiss already!" I look back to see who said that. It was Nora, I shoot her a glare. Nora and I have both been with Toby at one point so we occasionally talk and diss him for the fun of it; she's a nice girl though.

I refute what Nora said and spit out "Hah, Blue wishes I would kiss him." I realize the embarrassment of what I said; of course Blue doesn't wish I would kiss him. I look over at him to see his cheeks are the same shade as a tomato.

Cool Kendra way to turn things awkward I say to myself. I make the awkward turtle symbol that JT had showed me once, and Blue had walked away. I thought I was making such progress with him too.

Nora comes over to me to apologize. "What's Blue's problem? We were just joking around." Nora babbles on for a while and eventually gives up trying to talk to me. For some unknown amount of hours I sit around hoping Blue will talk to me again.

Nora had a point. I was only joking around. I realize Blue doesn't want to kiss me, I want to kiss Blue. What's wrong with a harmless fantasy of kissing Blue? It dawns on me that maybe Blue realizes my crush on him.

I want to ask someone if it's obvious, but there isn't much privacy here. At some point they would get bored and tell Blue as well.

My bitterness starts to bubble. What kind of name is Blue Chessex anyway? The writers obviously just sat around thinking of his name while ordering salads.

It's hard to sit for hours and not cry. If I show any emotion everyone will know that Blue's reaction had upset me.

At some point later Blue comes back over to me. "I hope you didn't get the wrong impression earlier. I didn't know how to react to what you said." That is not what I wanted to hear. What I wanted was a full blown confession of undying love, but I'll take what I can get.

"What impression should I get then?" I'm not letting this go away. I am so close to finding out if my three-season long crush was worth it. "I… I don't know? Sorry." Blue's answer is bull crap.

I waited hours for him to say something, and he doesn't know what to say. Now I don't know what to say. "Then my impression isn't worth it." I blurt out. As quickly as I say it I want to grab those words and put them back into my mouth. "I guess not." I watch as Blue storms off to the back of the classroom.

I look around to see everyone staring at me. "Cold, Kendra!" yells Derek. I shrug. I don't like the double-standard of only one person being entitled to having feelings. Blue can be angry, and I should be allowed to be bitter.

Why can't it work out? I guess that's why Toby broke up with him. I'm some damaged awkward freshman. The next few hours I'm sitting in an awkward silence again. The Degrassi episode is in a few hours.

I would nap, but we don't sleep here. I think about walking around and stand up but automatically I get cold stares from some of the others, and I sit back down.

I raise my hand. "Yes, Kendra?" asks Mrs. Kwan. "May I have some paper, please? I'd like to write.

Mrs. Kwan reaches for some paper out of the desk she sits at. She pauses. "I have a better idea. Why don't we all discuss To Kill a Mockingbird? Bruce groans. "Seriously, that book? Can't we talk about something like Romeo and Juliet?" I never took Bruce to be the romantic.

Blue chimes in "I am through with romance." I scoff at Blue's confession. Reese teases Blue "What romance?" He looks over at me. "Hey, Kendra, if you ever need a boy to kiss there's always me." Reese winks at me.

"I don't want to kiss Reese, I want to kiss Blue."

Blue looks over at me. "You want to kiss me?" I start to panic. I had just said I wanted to kiss Blue out loud. I quickly change my story. "I meant I'd rather kiss you than kiss Reese. I don't actually want to kiss anyone." Blue slouches in his seat. "Oh," says Blue.

Mrs. Kwan coughs. "Well, never mind about a book discussion." Bruce stands up "Oh no, I don't not think so. We're reading Romeo and Juliet, and we're discussing it. Just because Kendra and Blue can't admit they want to hook up shouldn't mean I can't finally learn what the hell that book is saying."

Some students burst out laughing at Bruce. "Very well class, Bruce go to the book shelf and grab the copies we have of Romeo and Juliet."

"That's more like it." Bruce exclaims. Bruce practically skips to the bookshelf. While handing out books, Bruce realizes there aren't enough per classmates. Mrs. Kwan thinks of a solution.

"Kendra and Blue, share a copy and work out your differences please." I don't want to work with Blue even though I'm mad at him I'll most likely still stare at him the whole time anyway.

Reading Romeo and Juliet is the most boring thing on the planet. How exactly is this a love story? Blue mutters something under his breath. "What?" I ask. "I was just saying how stupid this is." I agree with him, but I won't tell him that. "Yeah, well you're stupid. Blue scoffs "Wow, nice comeback."

I hate reading with Blue. We pass the book back and forth each page to read it ourselves. We're only a few pages in when it's time to watch Degrassi.

A few seconds in and you can already tell that something is wrong. Eli sees something and pulls Clare into him. "Don't look" he says. Someone yells boring but I don't pay attention.

It switches to the theme song. When Campbell Saunders comes on the screen for opening credits Jess squeals. He looks like a puppy, sure I guess he's attractive but I don't understand Jess's obsession with him.

This is probably the most serious episode in a long time and it's only a few minutes in. Maya is talking to her sister Katie about Cam's weird behavior. Something clicks for most of us.

"Suicide. Cam. Can we stop watching now?" Jess bursts into tears. Her voice is wobbly "It… it might n-not be Cam. It could be J-Jake o-or a dead cat." Sadie pats Jess on the back "Sweetie, It's gonna be Cam." Jess cries more.

Mr. Simpson confirms that Cam is dead after waiting silently for a while. Jess is wailing. "Does suicide count as being sent to the black hole?" asks Jess. Derek starts laughing "Nope. Looks like no hockey star for Jess." Derek is an asshole.

The rest of the episode was a little weak. I felt the writers could do better. Mrs. Kwan leaves us to reflect for a while and then Leia starts preaching about the lack of an Asian reaction.

It's a little ridiculous here sometimes. I liked Leia when she was on the show, sure she was pointless but here she is trying to start up some Asian Mafia. I am not interested in it.

Mrs. Kwan quickly puts an end to Leia's rant before she goes on for hours like her last rant. "Alright, back to reading Romeo and Juliet, class!" Bruce starts clapping and grabs his book and starts reading.

Every few words Bruce interrupts asking what something means. "These are the times that I wish we had internet" sighed Wesley.

Towards the end of the story Jess starts to bawl her eyes out again. I really hate the writers for putting Jess in here with us. It takes us a few hours to get through reading Romeo and Juliet. Blue didn't speak to me the whole time we shared. Mrs. Kwan wants some of our opinions.

Bruce goes into a speech about how beautiful the book was. This college guy – Griffin rolls his eyes; I don't understand why college people were black holed with us. Couldn't they keep Griffin and the others separate from us?

They don't even go to this school. Sadie taught me that line once, told me the line was in a cult movie called mean girls. Every time one of the college students does something Sadie whispers the line out loud.

Apparently mean girls came out a few days after I was black holed. I wish I could watch movies. The newer victims tell us all about the newest movies. It sounds like recently Hollywood has been getting desperate. It doesn't stop at movies either.

Books similar to each other get published the same year, and nobody seems to mind reading the same story five different times. It's annoying. We're stuck in a black hole and probably have better ideas than people living in the outside world.

I often wonder if there are other black holes for people like us. If there are more black holes out there I hope they cope better than ours.

I glance over at Blue, he's busy drawing. I hope our fight blows over. I didn't mean what I said to him. He should go easy on me, I get antsy just sitting here. None of us have lives anymore.

I want so badly for once to have a real relationship. Even if everyone is around to see it. Kim once suggested we could make this black hole into the Garden of Eden. Derek thought it was a good idea to get naked when Kim said that, she hasn't brought it up ever since.

This isn't the Garden of Eden, this is hell. Fighting with Blue is hell too. I thought I was finally going to tell him about my feelings but like that I said the wrong thing and it ruined it.

I hate being here. I can never get peace any more. I go up to Mrs. Kwan and finally get some paper. I start to write about my life before the black hole. A memoir of my insignificant life. Once I blow through a few pages Fitz comes over and grabs my papers.

"You're writing about your ex boyfriend? Lame." he balls up my papers and tosses them in the trash bin. "Why'd you have to do that to her?" Blue intervenes. I smile a little.

"Kendra, may I sit and talk with you?" I weakly nod. Before he says anything I speak up "I want to say sorry, everything happened so fast. I didn't mean anything I said. I guess lapse of judgment." Blue smiles.

"I know you didn't mean anything you said, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I guess it's a little suffocating being stuck here with everyone breathing down my neck." I look around and see some people are listening to us. "A perfect example; them." I say.

Some of the people divert their attention and look elsewhere. Reese still watches us with interest. "So that means you didn't mean you wouldn't kiss me? Good to know." says Reese. I roll my eyes.

Blue hesitates "Reese has a point, you said you didn't want to kiss anyone. So that was a lie too?" I blush. I don't know what to say. "I..." I look down. "That one I meant. If I kissed someone here it would eventually be awkward."

Blue doesn't drop it. "Why would it be awkward?" I can't answer these questions. I want to scream in frustration. "I don't know, it just would be?"

Kendra Mason, the best communicator on earth. I am defeated by Blue and his questions. I want to go back to a few minutes ago when we were fighting. I don't want my feelings to slip up like this while everyone is watching us.

It dawns on me that Blue isn't accepting that answer. "Well?" Blue asks. "I just don't know, alright?! I don't want a relationship. Okay?" Blues nods. "Sorry to push you, Kendra. I didn't mean to anger you."

He's so cute when he apologizes. I want to grab him and kiss him and just not care but, that's not how it works. I wish the writers had given me a stronger personality. I blame them for my confidence issues towards to Blue. The writers obviously never thought about Blue and I together because we weren't in any seasons together. This was me thinking for myself, not the writers thinking for me.

That thought means that I am stronger than I give credit. I am not programmed like some of the others here. I actually have a personality. It's just... my personality doesn't want me to kiss Blue either. I mean it does. I just don't have the confidence to pursue my desires.

One day I will tell Blue about my feelings for him. I shouldn't rush myself though. It's okay for me to take my time with this.

I walk over to the corner of the room and sit there. Usually there is someone taking up every corner, but tonight most are sitting in the middle of the room listening to Jesse tell his story of how he never even went to Degrassi. I find it boring after a while.

Blue follows me to the corner and sits with me. "You know Kendra..." I look up at him. "Nevermind." I want to ask him what he meant, and I have hopes it's about us, but I doubt my suspicions.

"O...kay then. Go grab Romeo and Juliet? Can we read it together while we're not fighting?" I bite my lips when Blue doesn't say anything.

Blue walks away, and I'm confused for a moment but then Blue comes back with our copy of Romeo and Juliet. We read it together, I still find the story to be stupid, but it gives me the opportunity to test the waters a bit. I lean against Blue, and he doesn't reject my simple advances.

Blue starts to read the story out loud. Once the story finishes I notice his arm is around me. I want to send out a thank you to Shakespeare for making Romeo and Juliet my new favorite story. I look at Blue and smile, and he returns a smile. I look at the blackboard, the words don't seem as haunting today.


	3. BRUCE THE MOOSE: ONE SHOT

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I'll give everyone a chapter story, but they'll all get one shots at the least. Bruce's one shot is really short, sorry. It's a little rushed I wrote this spur of the moment wanting to update it. I might continue with Bruce if anyone asks, but writing for Kendra is way more fun. Sorry for the rambling- Enjoy!

* * *

**Bruce the Moose  
One Shot  
.**

**.**

**.**

Derek goes on again about never having a girlfriend, it gets annoying after a while, the little shit had more than me. "You know what; I didn't have a girl either. I don't even know my own last name."

It goes down like this all the time; it's all we really have to do anyway, well other than discussing football. All the canon time Derek and I had was mostly bad. We were douchebags. The traits we were black holed with follow us here. I had little life before the black hole but at least I had freedom.

Students feared me. Here, I only really have Derek. It seriously sucks. I've never even been given the chance to kiss a girl. I could have been given a sweet side.

I've tried to change my ways since being here, but it's harder than they say. I may not be controlled by the writers anymore, but I'm just too used to being the bad guy.

The bitches here are hypocrites anyway. They preach about being whoever we want but then they write me off as the jerk either way. Only one girl here shows me kindness, and that's Leia.

Leia is always going off about the writers being prejudice against Asian characters. I doubt I would have a chance with Leia either way; she is probably into Luke anyway since he's Asian.

"Stupid Asian Mafia" I mutter kicking a trash can. Leia is already racing towards me. "What did you say?" the girl's rage makes my cheeks go red. I don't know why I blush, it's not like I like the chick. Although she is pretty hot while she rants. No, not hot. She's beautiful.

Leia keeps blurting out angry words, but I'm not paying attention to what she's saying. I'm watching her lips move.

Even though I know she's probably threatening my life I can't help but want to reach out and kiss her. It's probably my hormones talking since I've never had a girlfriend, but man, I wouldn't mind having her relief some of my tension.

Before I do something stupid Leia stomps away. "God, you're dumber than a moose." Ouch, even though that's probably the weakest insult I've ever hurt it stabbed me in a weird place. If it's possible to fall in love in ten seconds I think I've managed it.

"Why do you keep smiling at me?" Unf. This girl, I think I like it when she's angry. Bam, a new thing to do, instead of arguing with Derek I can argue with Leia.

Another Asian approaches me. It's Kendra; she's like our president or something somehow. People call her the icon of the Black Hole. Not as cute as Leia and actually she sort of looks like a boy. "You really sent Leia off her lid." I smirk.

"Did she send you to learn my secrets for when she kills me?" Like we can die here, we don't even age here. "Hah, no, I'm about as annoyed as everyone else." There is an Asian that isn't in the mafia; well that is quite the surprise.

I suddenly feel way too trusting, it must be the fact that I've been locked in here too long. "Look… if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone else?" Kendra smiles enthusiastically and nods.

I get close to Kendra and put my hands up to her ears. "I… I really love Romeo and Juliet. It's a very touching book." Kendra shoves me jokingly. "The real secret, Bruce-y." the nick name Kendra has just given me verifies that it's a mistake to have thought I could tell someone.

Ah, well the heck. "I like Leia; I think she's pretty cute when she's angry." I must have confessed that a little too loudly because now everybody is looking at me, naturally Leia included.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Leia stutters. I shrug. "I mean, yeah, I guess." Leia strides over to me. "So is that why you hate when I preach about the hatred against my race?" I don't even know how to answer her question with words so I answer it with a kiss.

The kiss isn't enough; she's still looking at me for an answer. "Oh yes, very jealous of all the attention you spend on the writers." I assume that was the right answer because she's on me like a wolf. Her hands knotted in my luscious hair not caring that there are a bunch of freaks staring at her.

I guess I don't really care either. I deepen the kiss. Everything just feels so right in one click. Fuck yeah, Bruce the moose finally gets the girl. It feels like hours that we've been tangled in one another. I guess Leia was just as lonely as I was.

Mrs. Kwan breaks us up after a while, but we stay close to each other. Leia doesn't even bring up her hatred for the writers. I sneak a peek at Derek. He's obviously stunned at what just happened like the rest, I mean it was like a bipolar switch, but there are no complaints from me, I could get laid soon. Thinking of complaints, seems like now Derek can complain.

I will get shit from Derek at some point, but I don't care, I grab Leia's hand. I feel like Leia and my hook up was as poorly executed and rushed as some of the episodes we watch on Degrassi, _but at least it was our story. _


End file.
